


Confessions in the park

by Shinetastic



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinetastic/pseuds/Shinetastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulff I just put together at 1 o'clock in The morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions in the park

I laid there waiting. Staring strate up, looking though the leaves of the tree, watching the clouds role by on this cold autum day. One leaf fell, it was like seeing it in slow motion. As it swayed back and forth I thought about what I would say, if he ever decided to show up. I'll be cool, distant, act like i dont even care. Answer him with scophs and eye roles. Ya, thats what i'll do.With the setting sun in the backround, it was like a seance from a movie. The leaf hit the lake, causing ripples in the water. The peaceful seane seemed to contradict the anger I was feeling. The tablue broke as i heard a voice behind me.  
" I didn't think you'd come." I stood up to look at him. His brown fringe blowing in his face. Those puppy dog chocolate eyes I could get lost in. I stood up and fixed him with the most annoyed look I could manage, considering every time I see him my heart does a double take and my stomach drops to my feet. All the things i thought about saying flew from my mind.  
"How could I not come, you dropped some giant news on me then ran off. You didn't even let me get a word in before taking off. I mean. Did you ever stop to consider how it would effect me. That maby i had something to say on the matter? I thought you respected me more then than that. To drop that bomb then run off. That was totally (resesting the urge to say not ace) uncool." I was out of breath by the end of my rant. All of the anger I was feeling earlier vanished, I thought I was mad because he said he loved me, but, that wasn't it.  
" See, your mad. That's why I ran away." He looked down and his voice got lower. "I didnt want to see you mad. I never should have told you anything." At this point his tone was really desperate, and his hand gestures frantic. " your my best friend and I don't want to ruin that, it just slipped out and if I could take it back I would. Please..." I walked up to him and took his hands. Effectivly cutting him off."I dont." He looked up at me. "What?"  
"I don't wish for you to take it back. I'm not mad that you said you loved me, I'm mad you ran off after saying it. I have been waiting for you to say that for so long. I was so happy when you finely did. Then you ran off." I cupped his cheek and pulled him down so our lips were almost touching. " I love you too." He smiled one of his rare smiles and closed the distance. I have a feeling this is the first of a long line of kisses in our future.  
I pull back and laugh. He looks down at me, a confused expression on his face." Our fans are going to be so happy. He nodded and laughed with me. When we composed ourselfs he pulled me back close to him. "Ya, they will be."


End file.
